Alis vs Giygas - A Cosmic Showdown
by Paulo Aquino
Summary: WHO WOULD WIN? Queen Alis Landale evolved to a powerful entity of light, and met Giygas, which survived the Earthbound events by amassing huge ammounts of dark energy generated by evil feelings.


ALIS LANDALE VS GIYGAS - A COSMIC SHOWDOWN  
by Paulo Aquino

All names are fictional. I own no character or series here depicted.

Alis Landale, the beautiful red-haired girl from Phantasy Star 1, along with her friends, destroyed the evil tyrant Reipard Lassic and freed the Algol System.  
She became queen of the galaxy of Algol.  
She was so beloved by the people of Algol, so much prosperity and peace she brought, that during her reign, she became immortal and forever young.  
This before the algolians make the mistake of replacing Alis with Mother Brain...

Queen Alis Landale evolved to an immortal-and-forever-young one. She is now a powerful meta-entity of light.  
As such, she traverses galaxies and dimensions to sow the love in the universe, and support whomever strives for the peace in the universe (be it mortal or not) and any good-hearted being who can crush the evil.

"Purification or annihilation to those who seek for power through the nefarious energy of hatred!"

Alis found out that in a distant, yet not-so-unknown to her, planet named Earth, that a skillful videogamer mangled horribly the face of the psycho narcissistic cage-fighter Vega. Not only this, but Vega got crippled forever. Vega no longer can walk, run or even jump, and he can barely use the only arm left. Good luck slashing something or someone in that condition.  
Quite an ironic fate. And whomever crippled Vega, left him with a final warning, "forget any thought of revenge, or kiss your life goodbye; because I'll be watching you".  
To spread peace and love, to punish the evil. This is the duty of an immortal-and-forever-young one. Alis follows this code without questioning. But she suspects that someone did that to Vega by selfish reasons.  
Recently, Alis banished the corrupt soul of the earthling known as Albert Wesker to the darkest pits of Hades. Wesker's foul, unholy energy will never do any harm to the mortals ever again.

But before she could head to the Milky Way, Alis felt an eerie, dark energy.  
From a far-off galaxy, came an energy being who in his former life, was a boy who grew up without love. He developed PSI powers and tried to conquer the Earth by plunging it into the most heinous darkness.  
He was defeated in Earthbound, his original game... ...but somehow some of his dark essence remained, wandering from a dimension to other, wandering in the galactic vacuum, heading to nowhere in particular.

He was... ...Giygas!

He was feeding himself with all the negative energy and negative feelings he could find wherever he went. Like a scavenger gathering garbage, Giygas gathered massive ammounts dark energy, always fusing it with his PSI powers. He created a foul energy of his own, calling it "dark PSI".  
Giygas already could distort reality, but now his warping abilities could destroy all matter. His noxious energy could instantly annihilate any living thing it could touch.  
Giygas could now assimilate entire galaxies... ...And this was a thing Alis could never tolerate.

Had Alis find her equal and opposite?

"What is this foul, corrupt, hatred-filled energy?", said Alis.  
That foul energy Giygas emanated didn't compare to anything Alis knew. Not even the horrid sacrifices offered to Lassic could generate a so vile energy.  
Giygas found himself facing a colossally strong light, and into it, the form of a magnificent woman, all dressed in white and with a long crimson hair. Such visage looked like Lorelei, so remarkable was her beauty.  
"What is this light?... ...I hate light!... I, Giygas, shall desintegrate all of reality!...", said Giygas, like a predator which faces a rival.  
"Giygas, you are an enemy of life, you destroy everything you touch! I cannot let you do any more harm! For I am Alis Landale!", said a determined Alis.  
"I don't care who you are... ...Light is nothing to Giygas!... There shan't be nothing beyond chaos! No life, no light, only the nothingness...", replied Giygas.

Giygas tried to englobe Alis, seeing her as nothing but a sand grain. This was a childish mistake, there are some meta-entities of darkness who tend to be quite proud, but Giygas' arrogance led him to a childish mistake. A huge energy clash ensued. Alis and Giygas's energies clashed like equals.  
Alis said: "Nice try! Mine is bigger than yours!".  
"Preposterous!... How petulant... With what right...", growled Giygas.  
"You darkness entities are all the same, always thinking you're infallible... ...No matter how strong darkness can be, it can never vanquish the light!", stated Alis.  
"All baloney!... ...Light is naturally weak... ...All life is weak!... ...I must destroy everything!", said Giygas as he pulled an attack that could twist and distort anything. He continued: "All talk no action!..."  
It was in vain. Giygas's distortion couldn't do nothing to Alis.  
"Pathetic to the very end!", said Alis, "Your desperate attacks barely tickle me! I can easily feel, you simply don't know how to put up with a light entity! The hatred you accumulated has been really bad for you! You never had anyone to protect with your power!".

Giygas was growing tired of Alis's resistance to his foul power.  
He growled: "Lies! Hatred is the most powerful force... ...EVER!...", and hurled to her several dark blasts that could destroy entire galaxies.  
But in a very tiny split-second, Alis's eyes shone, and all of Giygas's attacks returned to him, damaging him greatly.

"DAMN YOU ALIS!...", bellowed Giygas in rage.  
"See that, Giygas?", said Alis, "I don't even need to fight you! You're so worthy of pity, that the weak Profound Darkness could easily trample you! The power you obtained via evil feelings causes me no damage at all! The darkness will never destroy the light!".  
"So what?", said Giygas, "You're a warrior, and no physical attacks affect me!"  
Alis replied: "You're wrong again, Giygas! I transcended my mortal self! I am a meta-entity of light! How can your Dark PSI possibly affect me? See what I am capable of!", and then, she released a massive light shockwave, "AURA WAVE!...".

Once again, Giygas was hugely damaged by Alis. "How was that possible?...", said Giygas in disbelief.  
Alis, trying to reason with Giygas, said: "Come on, Giygas, abandon this Dark PSI! Renounce to all those negative feelings! Recognize that there is love, which makes life and justice prosper throughout the times! Love is life and life shall always prevail over death!"  
"NEVER!", roared Giygas, "Life is pointless and weak, and it deserves to be annihilated! Love is but a weakness! I'll show you that I am right!".

Giygas sent to Alis many spheres of Dark PSI, every one of them releasing a corroding wave. But Alis' eyes shone again and Giygas attack was nullified and the Dark PSI spheres vanished.  
Always keeping her serene demeanor, Alis said to Giygas: "I see you didn't understand what I said, Mr. "ultimate doom-bringer"! All your efforts to destroy me are futile! Your division by zero was in vain! I, Alis Landale, must stand for the love and peace in all the cosmos! Giygas, you spent too much of your dark energy with your attacks, and now you could barely kill a single human! How can you expect to destroy dimensions? I must end this fight!... ...Divine light that creates love, divine light that punishes evil, divine light that gives more than hope, gives strength to always move forward. Give me the might and the power to crush any evil force that disrupt the harmony of the universe."

With this prayer of Alis, a colossal shine engulfed Giygas, annihilating him.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..."

Seconds later, Alis, finding that Giygas was destroyed, said, calmly: "Evil spirit, begone. And don't afflict anyone else."  
The galaxy where the fight occurred felt Alis' energy, and then became more tranquil. Giygas' foul energy vanished, and even if there had any trace left, it would be so weak that it would snuff in few minutes without infecting any life-form.

Before heading to Earth, Alis communicated herself via her energy, with two allies of hers.  
One was the time-traveller Ingrid (from Street Fighter), who found that earthlings are becoming more and more belligerent, it would lead their world into doom, and she had to do something regarding to it.  
The other one was an amazon of the light, named Sagarah. A wondrous blonde with a plethora of fighting skills, who swore to protect the peace in the universe, and never forgives the ones who treat souls as food or toys.  
"Sagarah!... Ingrid!... My friends... I have good news to you: another evil force was annihilated. But we must remain always vigilant and united, always protecting the life and the peace, and crushing the evil."

Some time later.

The star system named Gurhal. A place which has many problems, from a cycle of hatred, bias and racism, to dark entities that disrupt the local life.  
Suddenly, in a day where there would be more manifestations of humans and other races against oppression (mostly coming from the androids known as CASTs), something unexpected happens:  
the CASTs simply stop functioning. For an entire week.  
And the monitors showed the following message: "End the cycle of prejudice in Gurhal. Gurhal faces a crisis that affects all races."  
Gurhal is a star system which is developed enough to have monitors in many places of the three planets.  
The message reached the most people possible, in part because of the problem of the CASTs malfunctioning. And as the week passed and the CASTs functioned again, they were slightly defective, in the same level of the humans. Not so self-sufficient now, eh?

Would this have been Alis's work?

THE END


End file.
